


Born to Die

by lain23 (orphan_account)



Series: Sterek ft Lana del Rey [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lain23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No me entristezcas no me hagas llorar <br/>A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro<br/>No sé por qué <br/>Sígueme haciendo reír <br/>Vamos, volemos alto <br/>El camino es largo y continuamos <br/>Trata de tener diversión mientras tanto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dur6xpFxoAA
> 
> Born to Die - Lana del Rey
> 
> Precuela -- "Blue Jeans" (no es absolutamente necesario leerlo pero lo recomiendo)

**_Pies no me fallen ahora_ **

**_Llévenme a la línea de meta_ **

**_Oh mi corazón se rompe a cada paso que doy_ **

**_Pero estoy esperando en las puertas_ **

**_Que me digan que eres mío_ **

Stiles se había quedado a un lado de la puerta, literalmente sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerle más. Su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca que no podía controlar. Sus ojos luchaban por contener las lágrimas. Si se concentraba podía escuchar los pedazos de su corazón a pedazos. Derek estaba allí parado a centímetros de él con la misma expresión impasible de siempre.

Su rostro no tenía expresión, estaba allí parado con la misma mirada enigmática, los labios fuertemente cerrados, parecía casi enojado. Sus ojos verdes, preciosos como dos gemas lo miraban atentamente buscando una reacción por parte del castaño.

“Acaso eres mío ahora?” pensó Stiles, con los labios abiertos tratando de articular las palabras, sin éxito.

Tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, miles tratando de escapar de su boca. Cerró la boca con un ligero temblor en los labios. Sabía que lloraría tarde o temprano. No era justo, Derek no podía simplemente aparecer allí en su puerta luego de haberse ido lejos, su corazón había empezado a sanar.

No, eso era mentira, su corazón no sanaría nunca. Se seguía rompiendo a cada paso, pero estaba allí esperándolo, no podía engañarse a él y mucho menos a Derek. La mueca de una sonrisa en Derek se lo confirmó, Derek lo sabía.

_**Caminando por las calles de la ciudad** _

_**Esto es por error o destino?** _

_**Me siento tan solo en las noches de viernes** _

_**¿Puedes hacerme sentir como en casa** _

_**Si te digo que eres mío?** _

_**Es como te dije cariño** _

“Te amo”, Stiles soltó con tranquilidad “Te he amado siempre”, hizo una mueca de sonrisa, pero la tristeza era tal que era una mueca y nada más, no era una sonrisa.

El destino se burlaba de él, Stiles lo pensaba así. Aunque era un error o era el destino?

Cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir tanta pena por sí mismo, por lo patético que era, ahí parado declarando su amor a alguien que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo. Apretó los puños intentando reprimir lo que sentía, no quería dejar correr las lágrimas, a veces pensaba que Derek incluso lo disfrutaba, verle llorar o hacerle llorar.

La presión en sus labios le transportó a otro lugar, el roce eléctrico de sus labios fue demasiado para su atormentado corazón. Abrió sus labios dejando caer la gruesa frazada que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo minutos atrás.

_**No me entristezcas no me hagas llorar** _

_**A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro** _

Abrió sus labios a la par que una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, dejó caer su rostro a la derecha, sintiendo los hambrientos labios de Derek en su cuello. Marcando su piel una vez más, no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza de que su piel añorara su toque, su piel quemaba al paso de la húmeda lengua de Derek.

Sus piernas temblaron un vez más y su cuerpo se sacudió producto del llanto, pero nada salió de sus labios, ni un quejido ni un lamento. Y dentro de todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos Stiles dejó una media sonrisa flotando en el aire, sus brazos se levantaron hasta tomar el cuello de Derek y fijó sus miradas, una frente a la otra, a escasos centímetros y le sonrió ampliamente, aún con rastros de lágrima en sus enormes ojos, le sonrió y con ello se perdió.

**_No sé por qué_ **

**_Sígueme haciendo reír_ **

**_Vamos, volemos alto_ **

**_El camino es largo y continuamos_ **

**_Trata de tener diversión mientras tanto_ **

Le besó con igual dureza con la que Derek le había besado segundos atrás. Desatando toda esa hambre contenida en todo el tiempo que había esperado gimoteando en su habitación.

Las manos de Derek le tocaron casi con violencia, adentrándose en su ropa con desesperación, su boca marcaba cada centímetro de piel visible en su cuello. La ropa había empezado a desaparecer conforme se empujaban hacia la cama, ambos conociendo el camino, ambos intercambiando miradas llenas de deseo, a veces adornadas con lágrimas de Stiles que Derek limpiaba con su boca, sin decir una sola palabra.

**_Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje_ **

**_Déjame besarte fuerte en la tormenta_ **

**_Te gustan tus chicas dementes_ **

Derek le había lanzado en la cama con dureza mientras se despojaba de lo último de ropa que traía encima, Stiles se había quedado tendido allí mirando al hombre delante de él. Sonreía y luchaba contra la pena, luchaba porque no quería derramar más lágrimas, eran casi como una ofrenda a Derek, una que se rehusaba a hacerle.

_**Escoge tus últimas palabras** _

_**Esta es la última vez** _

_**Porque tú y yo nacimos para mori**_ r

Sonrió con melancolía al momento en que Derek le había girado, fijo su vista en un punto ciego en la pared.

“Esta es la última vez”, pensó y sonrió con absoluta tranquilidad y sintió uno de los dedos de Derek adentrarse en él con rapidez y sin parsimonia.

Se permitió gemir con la boca abierta, sin reprimirse, arqueó su cabeza soltando una serie de gemidos que parecían haber estado contenidos por demasiado tiempo. A los minutos se movía al compás de Derek, buscando su placer con frenesí.

Había escuchado claramente los gemidos de Derek detrás él, había sentido la humedad de su hambrienta boca cuando besaba su espalda, había sentido la desesperación en su voz y había sonreído triunfal. Derek lo amaba, en el fondo sabía que era así pero no había podido darse cuenta a tiempo, y realmente Stiles pensaba que jamás se daría cuenta y de esa forma lo arrastraría en una vida llena de tristeza y decepción.

Al momento en que Derek había entrado en su cuerpo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los dos. Derek se había quedado inmóvil por unos minutos. Stiles no podía pensar en nada más que pudiera darle ese sentimiento de estar lleno, completo, totalmente en donde debía estar. Derek era eso para él, Derek era su hogar, Derek era donde su corazón estaba, y en momentos como ese Stiles se sentía unido a Derek de una forma demasiado difícil de explicar.

“Esta es la última vez”, pensó y sonrió nuevamente sintiendo las embestidas de Derek.

Sintiendo como iban desde muy lentas hasta frenéticas, se aferró al colchón resistiendo tal fuerza y disfrutando de aquella última vez. Se permitió gemir de placer hasta llorar, se permitió rogarle a Derek por más.

Había girado su rostro bañado en cristales de sudor y le había rogado por más, sin pizca de vergüenza.

“Más” le había dicho “Cógeme más duro”

Derek le había besado fuerte, mordiendo sus labios. Stiles había soltado un gemido dentro del beso al sentir su orgasmo llegar. Derek había perdido el control y le había embestido duro hasta terminar, Stiles no podía recordar alguna vez que hubieran tenido sexo mejor que esa. Sonrió satisfecho al desplomarse en el colchón.

_**Perdido pero ahora me encontré** _

_**Puedo ver pero un tiempo estuve ciego** _

_**Estaba tan confundido como un niño pequeño** _

_**Tratando de conseguir lo que podía** _

_**Asustado de no poder encontrar** _

_**Todas esas respuestas cariño** _

El silencio invadía la habitación, sorprendentemente no era un silencio incómodo. Estaban los dos uno al lado del otro tratando cada uno de recuperarse a su ritmo. Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad, estirando los dedos de sus manos en el aire.

Derek estaba con los ojos abiertos fijos en el chiquillo a su lado, lo miraba detenidamente como si fuera una pintura que deba ser admirada. Delineaba mentalmente sus rasgos perfectos, su cuerpo delgado y marcado por su propia boca.

Stiles sintió uno de los dedos de Derek rozar su pelvis, tocando seguramente los moretones que se estaban formando, admirándolos. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabía lo que hacía, a Derek le gustaba observarle después del sexo. Tocar lo que había hecho con hipnotismo.

No pensó sentir los labios de Derek allí, jamás había hecho eso. Cerró los ojos ante el toque sintiendo el suave contacto de sus labios subiendo por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su cuello. Stiles era siempre quien se acurrucaba a Derek, esta vez era diferente.

Derek se había quedado allí, su respiración se había hecho más lenta indicando que estaba durmiendo o a punto de dormir. Stiles se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, había colocado un brazo alrededor de Derek sintiendo su calor derretir su corazón. Era gracioso pensaba, juraba que su corazón había sido destruido hacía tiempo, pero ahora sentía aquella calidez en su pecho. A causa de Derek, sin una palabra sólo con un par de besos.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió las ganas de llorar y no pudo contenerlas. Explotó en silencio, como queriendo no despertar al hombre en sus brazos, su pecho se movía violentamente y sabía que Derek estaría totalmente despierto pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Ninguno se atrevió, uno lloraba y el otro fingía dormir.

**_No me entristezcas no me hagas llorar_ **

**_A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro_ **

**_No sé por qué_ **

Stiles despertó sintiendo su rostro arder, sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Afuera llovía con violencia, el cielo lloraba con él, sonrió. Se giró y la cama estaba vacía, obvio que eso ya lo sabía; pero igual sintió el impulso de fijar su vista en el lado vacío de su cama. Giró su cuerpo a la izquierda y ahí estaba Derek, lo podía ver a través de la puerta abierta del baño. Se había lavado el rostro y estaba frente al espejo en absoluto silencio, con la misma expresión, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada.

Las gotitas que se aferraban a su cuerpo estaban hipnotizando a Stiles. Haciéndole dudar, haciendo crujir a su corazón, pudo sentir las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y quitó la vista fijándola en el techo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos y logró tomar control de su cuerpo, se sentó lentamente en la cama, respiró una, dos, tres veces. Apretó ligeramente los puños y los labios. Tenía que hablar con Derek, aunque él no dijera nada, tenía que hacerlo.

“Ya no más” soltó en un suspiró, demasiado débil para llamar la atención de Derek.

Derek se volvió hacia él, caminando con parsimonia, sólo traía sus pantalones puestos. Se sentó a unos centímetros de él, y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de Stiles, rozando sus dedos, sin palabras.

Stiles respiró profundo, incapaz de quitar su mano pues su cuerpo le traicionaba anhelando su toque. Sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones, vergüenza, odio, deseo, arrepentimiento.

“Yo …” le escuchó decir a Derek, su cara tenía una mueca de duda y las palabras murieron en su boca abierta, que luego se cerró, y eso había sido todo. Stiles lo sabía y sonrió con resignación.

**_Escoge tus últimas palabras_ **

**_Esta es la última vez_ **

**_Porque tú y yo nacimos para morir_ **

Stiles sonrió cansino mirando sus manos unidas, sintió las ganas de llorar pero las mandó a rodar. Suspiró quitando su vista de sus manos y fijándola en Derek, quien tampoco le miraba.

Tragó duro y sintió toda su vida irse por un segundo, pero así era, tenía que hacerlo.

“Yo” Stiles imitó “ya no puedo más” le sonrió con gentileza y honestidad “esta fue la última vez” explicó suavemente, por dentro luchando por mantener la vista en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban sin expresiones.

Derek no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, no quitó su mano de donde estaba, intensificó el fruncido de su ceño y se quedó allí mirando a Stiles.

“Vete” rogó, una vez más sintiendo que su voz era demasiado lastimera

No hizo falta pedirle una vez más. Así como llegó, así se fue Derek, sin una palabra, sin un beso de despedida, absoluto silencio.

Stiles se quedó en su cama por el resto del día sonriendo al espacio, sin lágrimas, no, no más lágrimas.

Sonrió y tomó el celular olvidado en la mesa de noche.

“Aló papá” amplió su sonrisa “Si, estoy bien. Estaré pronto en casa” esperó oír la emoción de su padre y no pudo evitar sentir cierta felicidad verdadera en su corazón “Te quiero pa” sonrió y colgó.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a quienes leyeron y gustaron de "Blue Jeans"  
> esta sería la secuela, y la parte final será desde el punto de vista de Derek,  
> habrá un final, no feliz como esos finales de película, pero la vida no es así! jaja  
> espero que les gustara  
> comentarios son bienvenidos :)


End file.
